1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial flowers and more particularly pertains to a new unwrappable fabric flower with wand stem for providing a wedding novelty and wand keepsake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial flowers is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial flowers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,650; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,196; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,343; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,893; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,021.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new unwrappable fabric flower with wand stem. The inventive device includes a decorative keepsake wand having a removable flexible material wrapped therearound to form a flower.
In these respects, the unwrappable fabric flower with wand stem according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a wedding novelty and wand keepsake.